The Black Sisters
by bryshenners
Summary: The Black sisters ended up divided after the Dark Lord fell. Bellatrix ended up in Azkaban, Andromeda made an outcast and Narcissa remained alone with the Malfoy name and wealth to protect her. Follow the sisters through their lives and learn how things ended up they way they did from when they were children to the end of Deathly Hallows.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Firstly I'd like to thank everyone in advance who gave this a read. Secondly I'd like to dedicate this story to my four sisters. I'm the closest to my first sister as she's only a year younger than me, she's like my best friend as well as my sister, my second sister is nearly sixteen and well she's a pain in the arse but she's a brain box I couldn't be prouder of her, my third sister is the last sister from my parent's marriage, there's a fourteen year age gap between us but she's a cheeky little madam and from her stroppiness it certainly feels like she's about thirteen. My last sister is my half sister, a nineteen nearly twenty year age gap and despite all that's gone in our family, I don't care that you have a different dad from the rest of us. If you guys ever read this, I hope you can read this and know how much you all mean to me. Thirdly, this story was inspired by the different relationships I have with my sisters, they say writers should write what they know, well this is what I know.**

**Dedicated to Megan, Zoe, Isobel and Freya, I love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not claiming to own anything Harry Potter related, The characters, the world and the whole concept belongs to J K Rowling, I'm just a huge fan using my own imagination. Not to publish or plagiarize someone else's work. Some characters have been written in as siblings of characters mentioned in Miss Rowling's series. **

* * *

Cygnus and Druella Black were two of the proudest purebloods in wizarding existence. They were from one of the oldest families, going back centuries. The Black family were so proud that any scandal that happened, the person behind that scandal would be written out of the inheritance and blasted off the family tree. The Black family had a saying, Toujours Pur, Always Pure.

Cygnus and Druella had had an arranged marriage but over time marrying out of duty turned into love. Although they never showed affection in public, behind closed doors was another story. They couldn't be more prouder of their three beautiful daughters, all unique in their own way.

It was a beautiful, hot day in the middle of June. Druella and the girls had been invited to a summer brunch get together at Malfoy Manor. Druella was sat on the terrace with Mrs Evelyn Malfoy.

"You know I am rather glad you came Druella" Evelyn said brightly as she sipped her tea.

Druella smiled as she placed her cup back on its saucer.

"I'd never miss one of your social gatherings Evelyn" She complimented

Evelyn smiled.

"How are your lovely daughters?" she asked

Druella scanned around where the children were playing on the grass.

"There's Bellatrix, you see her, raven black hair?" asked Druella

Evelyn sat up a little straighter as she scanned the children. She nodded.

"Ah there's Andromeda, dark brown hair" Druella pointed out to a little girl chasing her elder sister.

Evelyn smiled as she watched them.

"And there's my youngest, Narcissa, blonde hair" she smiled

"My, my how they grow" Evelyn gushed.

"Yes, Bella is eight, Dromeda is six and Cissy just turned four" Druella smiled as she sipped some more tea.

"It must be so lovely having three beautiful girls" Evelyn complimented

Druella smiled warmly at her friend, "It is, I would've loved a son too but alas not" she sighed.

Evelyn patted Druella's hand, "There's still time" she said quietly.

"I'm afraid Cygnus cannot have anymore children" Druella sighed

Evelyn smiled sympathetically.

"I wish I could have more, but Lucius is my world" She gushed as she watched a little blonde haired boy running after the many children he was playing with.

"So have you arranged a marriage for young Lucius yet?" asked a soft voice

They turned to see that Henrietta Nott had joined them.

"Etta, no Abraxas won't arrange anything until Lucius is seventeen" Evelyn stated

Henrietta added two sugar squares to her tea and stirred.

"Theodore won't arrange one for our Jemima, I have to say, she seems to get on rather well with your Narcissa, Druella" she said

Druella looked over to see little Jemima Nott spinning around with Cissy.

"Yes Cissy is a delightful child" Druella said proudly

"As our all your girls" Evelyn complimented

"I don't know, your Bella seems a bit outspoken" Henrietta noted

Druella stared daggers at Henrietta.

"Bella is passionate and speaks her mind but always behaves accordingly" Druella hissed at Henrietta.

Henrietta, slightly taken aback by Druella's outburst, simply nodded and sipped more tea.

Meanwhile over on the grass...

"I want to play Knights and Dragons" Narcissa insisted

"That's a stupid game" groaned Evan Rosier

"Yeah like little Cissy" cackled Theodore Nott II as he pushed the four year old.

Narcissa fell onto her bottom, unfortunately for Theodore, Bellatrix had seen.

Bellatrix tapped Theodore on the shoulder, he turned around, evidently scared by the angry black eyes that Bellatrix had. Bellatrix shoved Theodore hard so he fell onto his bottom like Narcissa had done moments previously.

"Pick on someone your own size Theodore" Bellatrix hissed.

The boy ran off whimpering. Bellatrix laughed, watching him as he ran back to Henrietta. She turned around to see a five year old Lucius helping Narcissa to her feet. Narcissa hugged him thankfully and then took his hand, they ran off to play Knights and Dragons.

Bellatrix turned to Andromeda who was doing cartwheels. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Dromeda, you shouldn't be doing that, Father says you'll hurt yourself" Bellatrix said sternly

Andromeda rolled her eyes and carried on doing cartwheels.

"Bella, I'm only having fun" Andromeda insisted

Bellatrix sat crossed legged on the freshly cut grass. She pulled up a few daisy's from their roots and placed them in her palm.

"Dromeda watch this" Bellatrix said eager for attention.

Andromeda instantly stopped her cartwheels, she was intrigued by what Bellatrix wanted to show her. She sat in front of her sister and watched as Bellatrix showed her the daisy's and then they turned black, the once white petals started to wilt.

Andromeda looked at her sister admirably, she couldn't do magic just yet.

"Teach me?" she asked brightly

Bellatrix smiled darkly, "One day little sister" she promised.

Narcissa ran back over to her sisters, she placed her hands on Andromeda's shoulders and jumped over her sister's head, landing in Bellatrix's lap. She giggled to herself as Andromeda clutched her chest in surprise.

"Lucius rescued me Bella" Narcissa said excitedly

Bellatrix smirked.

"You're going to marry him one day" Bellatrix promised.

Narcissa pretended to vomit.

"Ewwww boys are disgusting" she said sickly

Andromeda laughed and the three of them lay back in the grass, looking up at the clouds passing by in the sky. After a few minutes gazing, Andromeda pointed up.

"Look that one looks like a troll" she said

Bellatrix snorted.

"Looks like you in the morning" she teased

Andromeda threw some mowed grass into Bellatrix's face. Bellatrix smirked and sat up, "Your'e going to pay for that Dromeda". Andromeda squealed as her sister chased her around the lawn. Bellatrix dived and caught her by the ankles, making Andromeda topple onto her front.

"BUNDLE" Narcissa screamed delightedly and Bellatrix jumped on top of her sister, and Narcissa jumped on top of Bellatrix. Andromeda tried pushing them off, but their combined weight made it impossible.

"Alright I give" breathed Andromeda and the two of them rolled off of her.

Druella sat watching her girls with pride, she couldn't have wished for better daughters. For they were everything she could ever want, three beautiful girls who loved each other affectionately.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a rather breezy day as the Black family strolled into Kings Cross station. Cygnus walked beside Andromeda with all her newly purchased Hogwarts things. Bellatrix ran on ahead through the barrier. Andromeda stopped in front slightly nervous. Cygnus squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and together they disappeared through the barrier after Bellatrix. Narcissa walked through with her mother. Andromeda would be starting Hogwarts and she would be all alone. Bella and Dromeda had promised to write to her every week, but she couldn't help but feel a little lost.

Narcissa watched as her sisters loaded their belongings onto the train, she looked at them wishing that it was her turn. Druella looked down at her daughter and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Narcissa, it won't be long until it's your turn" Druella smiled

Narcissa sighed.

"I want to go now" she said quietly

Druella knelt before her daughter and looked into her cerulean eyes.

"I know you'll miss them but it gives you more time with me" Druella reassured

Narcissa smiled slightly and took her mother's hand as they went to join Cygnus and the girls. Bellatrix and Andromeda hugged their parents and then took a turn to hug Narcissa goodbye.

"Don't be sad Cissy" Andromeda whispered

Narcissa nodded and put a smile on her face as Bellatrix hugged her.

"We'll write you every week" Bellatrix promised again

"Ill miss you both" Narcissa whispered before Bellatrix let go.

She watched as her sisters boarded the train and Cygnus shut the door behind them. They leaned out of the window to wave to them as the train slowly pulled out of the station. Narcissa ran to try and keep up with the train but Cygnus stopped her at the end of the platform. He took hold of her hand and led her away. A small tear trickled down her face but she didn't allow her parents to see. She learnt long ago not to show any sign of weakness in public. After all she was a Black.

* * *

**a/n: Short chapter I know but I've been very busy. Next one will be longer. **


	3. Chapter 3

It was a rather cool evening at the start of July that year. The Blacks had been invited for yet another of Abraxas Malfoy's summer get togethers. Druella, as expected, took the girls along. Narcissa had not long ago turned thirteen. Druella believed that her daughters should be known better to society when they turned thirteen. Bellatrix would be entering her seventh year when they returned to Hogwarts in the autumn. Cygnus had already arranged a match for Bellatrix. She was officially engaged to Rodolphus Lestrange, who had just graduated. He was from one of the old families, he didn't need a job to support himself. His younger brother Rabastan Lestrange was in the same year as Andromeda and the two brothers were nothing alike. Although the brothers had the same brown hair, strong jawline and piercing blue eyes, Rodolphus was more violent then Rabastan. But it was common knowledge that they both shared the same views on magical society.

Neither Bellatrix or Rodolphus were happy about the match. They had no choice in the matter. Although Bellatrix had confided in Narcissa and Andromeda that before Rodolphus graduated, they had a friends with benefits agreement going on. Narcissa simply held her tongue and didn't voice her opinion to her sister. Bellatrix had grown darker over the years. Narcissa would always remember the times when any boy paid the slightest bit of attention to her, Bellatrix would always scare them off with a hex. Bella always said that Narcissa deserved the best.

Narcissa sat on the freshly cut grass and listened to the music that was coming from the ballroom back inside the manor. She felt the need for fresh air, away from talk of arranged marriages and daughter's duties that other families kept talking to her father about.

"Needed to get away?" asked a voice

Narcissa turned around to find that Lucius had joined her. Narcissa smiled as he sat himself down next to her.

"Mr Nott was just saying how he wants his son to marry Dromeda" sighed Narcissa

Lucius frowned.

"Andromeda is only fifteen" stated Lucius

"I know, you'd think we weren't allowed to enjoy our youth from how he was talking" Narcissa commented

"So who do you think you'll be matched with?" asked Lucius

Narcissa snorted.

"I'm only thirteen" she pointed out

"Well if Andromeda is only just about to start her fifth year and they're talking matches for her, surely they would do the same for you?" asked Lucius

Narcissa shrugged.

"Cissy" Bellatrix called

Narcissa looked round to see her eldest sister marching across the lawn.

"What is it Bella?" Narcissa asked

"Mother is looking for you" Bellatrix stated looking from Narcissa to Lucius.

"Good evening Bellatrix" Lucius said coldly.

"You better not have been trying anything funny Malfoy" Bellatrix hissed

"Bella we were only talking" Narcissa defended

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and pushed Narcissa ahead of her.

"Lucky this time Malfoy, if I catch you trying anything-

"I assure you Bellatrix, we were only talking" Lucius drawled

Bellatrix, eyes still narrowed walked back up to the house with Narcissa.

"Bella must you always frighten off every boy who talks to me?" wailed Narcissa

Bellatrix smirked and patted her sister on the shoulder.

"I want to make sure they aren't wanting to get in your knickers" replied Bellatrix

"Lucius is a perfectly nice boy" Narcissa said smiling to herself

Bellatrix studied her sister.

"Don't worry Cissy, one day you'll marry him" said Bellatrix

Narcissa blushed.

"Will not" she insisted

Bellatrix laughed at her sister's defensive way.

"Bella, do you love Rodolphus?" asked Narcissa curiously.

Bellatrix looked down at her sister as they reached the open back doors of the ballroom.

"No" she replied curtly

"Then why is father making you marry him?" Narcissa questioned

Bellatrix sighed as she scanned the hall for their mother.

"Because Cissy, he's a pureblood and Black's deserve the best" stated Bellatrix

Narcissa nodded, that is one thing that their parents had taught them, Blacks did deserve the best. Bellatrix led Narcissa over to their mother and then excused herself as she wandered around the ballroom watching the dancing couples. She saw her father talking to Theodore Nott I and Abraxas Malfoy. She lightly tapped her father's shoulder.

"Ah Bella, what is it you want?" asked Cygnus

Bellatrix smiled "Father is it possible to talk with you privately?"

Cygnus nodded, excused himself from the other two men and walked into the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor with his daughter.

"Bella, if this is about your marriage to the Lestrange boy-

"Father, I will marry Roldolphus as he is a pureblood. I do not love him but I do not think that love matters when continuing the bloodline" Bellatrix stated

Cygnus sighed.

"Then what is it?" he asked impatiently

"I believe Mr Nott is arranging a marriage contract with you between his eldest son and Dromeda?" asked Bellatrix

Cygnus said nothing but nodded.

"Dromeda can't stand the boy but if it is already agreed then it is too late to change" said Bellatrix

Again Cygnus said nothing.

"But I don't believe it is too late for Cissy" said Bellatrix

"What's Cissy got to do with this?" asked Cygnus

"Dromeda and I will not love our marriage match you have arranged, I don't want Cissy to be in the same position" said Bellatrix

Cygnus stroked his chin in thought.

"You're right, Narcissa has always been a romantic at heart, she believes in falling in love" said Cygnus

"Exactly" said Bellatrix

Cygnus looked at his daughter questionably.

"You want me to let her choose?" he asked

Bellatrix grinned darkly.

"No Father for she is already in love" said Bellatrix

Cygnus's eyes widened.

"With who?" he asked stunned

"The Malfoy boy, has been since she was four years old, she just doesn't realize that yet" replied Bellatrix

"Does he return her affections?" asked Cygnus

"I believe so even if he doesn't realize yet" said Bellatrix

"Are you suggesting that I arrange a match between Narcissa and Lucius?" asked Cygnus

Bellatrix grinned.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting Father" she said proudly

Cygnus smiled and headed back into the ballroom, Bellatrix stood at the door and watched as her Father went over to Abraxas.

"Abraxas we need to talk" Bellatrix heard her Father say.

She couldn't help but be pleased with herself.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day after the Malfoy's party. Andromeda came downstairs and entered the living room to see her mother sat on the sofa with Bellatrix, Narcissa and another woman who they had never met before.

"Ah Dromeda" said Druella happily

Andromeda smiled as she sat down next to Narcissa.

"This is my second daughter Andromeda" Druella said to the woman.

The woman smiled and shook Andromeda's hand.

"Hello my name is Georgina" said the woman

"I've hired Georgina as your dance instructor for Bella's wedding reception" said Druella

Andromeda groaned.

"Mother, must I learn to ballroom dance?" Andromeda complained

"Yes you must" said Druella in a strict tone

Andromeda didn't really like ballroom dancing, she preferred to do her own thing. Georgina led the girls and Druella into the ballroom.

"My girls had lessons when they were younger but their education took them away" explained Druella

"Well let's see what we have to work on" Georgina said brightly before waving her wand at the piano in the corner and it automatically started playing a tango.

Bellatrix was partnered with Georgina whilst Andromeda and Narcissa watched as Georgina led Bellatrix into a tango. Andromeda felt that the tango worked very well with Bella's personality. It matched Bella's passion and would certainly do well for Bella and Roldolphus's first dance as newly-weds. Andromeda thought, knowing Bella and Roldolphus's relationship was purely sexual, a tango would certainly make their wedding night memorable.

Georgina nodded at Andromeda and Narcissa to join them. They took their places in the middle of the dance floor and looked at the dancing instructor.

"Andromeda you lead and copy what you've seen me and Bellatrix do" called Georgina

Andromeda sighed as she and Narcissa took their position. On the next beat they began to move around the room, stopping every now and again to do the poses that you were required to do in a tango. Druella smiled proudly as she watched her daughters dance. Cygnus quietly stepped into the room and stopped beside his wife, watching their daughters.

"They dance so beautifully" Druella sighed happily as Cygnus wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Indeed my dear, they do after all take after their mother" Cygnus smiled

Druella smiled as Cygnus took her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor and they joined their daughters in the tango.

The girls stopped dancing and watched their parents dancing. Despite the fact that they knew their parents never openly showed affection in public, they knew that their parents loved each other dearly. They knew that the reason they didn't openly admit their love for one another when in the company of others was that they were each other's weakness and didn't want an enemy to use the other against them. They were surprised that they were dancing in front of Georgina. But smiled as they watched how they danced. Andromeda could see where Bella got her passion from. Her parents had never put much passion into anything in front of their daughters.

The music stopped and Georgina and the girls clapped.

"That was amazing" Narcissa complimented as Cygnus hugged her.

"That my girls, is how you should dance" said Cygnus smiling at his wife.

"You should dance with pride" said Druella

Georgina smiled, "Your parents are right, let's do it again shall we?" she said clapping her hands and once again the piano started playing the tango.

The girls took their positions and started dancing again.

"Dear I have business to discuss with Abraxas" Cygnus muttered quietly in his wife's ear.

Druella looked at her husband with a small smile and nodded.

"Will you be back for dinner?" she asked

"I was thinking maybe getting Orion to chaperone the girls out to dinner so that you and I can spend some quality time alone" Cygnus suggested

Druella grinned, "That would be lovely Cygnus" she said quietly.

Cygnus smiled, kissed his wife on the cheek and then departed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Chapter rated M for violence and language. DO NOT READ IF UNDER AGE!**

Bellatrix sat by the crackling fire in the library lost in thought. She had been Bellatrix Lestrange for nearly two years now. She had done so much in those two years. Graduating from Hogwarts, marrying Rodolphus and she had been accepted into Voldemort's inner circle. She wanted nothing more in life than to please her master. She wanted to share his power. She willingly went on any mission he gave her, she desired nothing more than to teach the muggles and the mudbloods their rightful place in the world.

The only disappointment in her life was her husband. He was nothing like the man she wanted him to be. If he was more like their master, she may even like him. But she only saw Rodolphus as a suck up. He grovelled to their master too much, it seemed to her that he had lost his manhood. She only saw her husband as good for one thing, to satisfy her sexual urges.

She heard footsteps behind her and she turned around. When she saw her husband enter the room she turned back to the fire, she had nothing to say to him.

"Bella?" asked Rodolphus.

Bellatrix said nothing but continued to stare into the fire.

"Bellatrix, your sisters will be here shortly." said Rodolphus.

Bellatrix rose from where she sat and exited the room. Rodolphus followed, anger coming alive inside of him.

"Bellatrix." shouted Rodolphus.

Bellatrix turned to face her husband with a murderous glare. He instantly retreated a few steps.

"What?" spat Bellatrix.

Rodolphus stared at his wife, wishing that she would stop hating him.

"I have some friends coming over." Rodolphus stated.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Do whatever you like Rod, I don't care." Bellatrix said coldly.

"You're my wife, start acting like it." Rodolphus demanded.

Bellatrix's hand connected sharply to his face. Rodolphus's eyes widened in shock, she had never slapped him before. Not in that way.

"Don't you ever demand from me to be the dutiful wife." hissed Bellatrix.

Rodolphus glared at her.

"I should have married Andromeda or Narcissa." He sneered

Bellatrix withdrew her wand from her robes before he could even blink. Rodolphus tried to gesture for her to calm down. But he was too late. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes evilly and screamed "CRUCIO." as she pointed her wand at her husband. Rodolphus fell to the floor writhing and screaming in pain. Bellatrix grinned evilly as she stood over her husband as she watched him whimpering like a pathetic injured dog.

"Never say another word about my sisters, never look at them in that way Rod. You're lucky I didn't kill you." she whispered in a harsh tone.

Rodolphus said nothing but lay on the floor feeling sorry for himself. Bellatrix's grin didn't leave her face as she strutted away from him. She felt a sense of accomplishment. She knew what Rodolphus wanted from her and he was stupid to expect it. She would never be the dutiful wife he desired so desperately.

She walked down the wooden staircase and stopped in the entrance hall. Two house elves opened the oaken doors and on the other side revealed Narcissa and Andromeda getting out of a car. Bellatrix embraced her sisters with a smile. If only they knew how far she'd be willing to go to protect them.


	6. Chapter 6

The clock chimed midnight. Darkness filled the chilly corridors in the castle and the only light came from the wands of patrolling prefects. Andromeda quietly walked against the edge of the wall as she stalked along the corridors.

So much had changed for her. She had started her final year at Hogwarts and she had never felt more suffocated. She had asked her father to allow her to have as much free time as possible over the summer before she started her seventh year but he refused. He insisted on her attending the aristocratic parties that his pureblood friends held. He even pushed her into spending time with her future husband, Theodore Nott II.

Of course, being Cygnus Black's daughter, she obeyed. But every time she felt Nott put his arm around her waist to hold her close to him she felt sick. She even threw up on one occasion, at the Goyle's wedding anniversary. Nott made her skin crawl, it made her feel physically sick whenever he whispered in her ear that he couldn't wait until their wedding night.

But she had feelings for someone else. A fair haired seventh year boy in Hufflepuff. His name, Edward 'Ted' Tonks. She had met Ted the year before and developed a very good friendship with him, but she soon realised that she felt there was more than friendship between them.

She had wrote to him over the summer, her only way of still feeling like herself. Ted offered sympathy, compassion and a good ear for her to share her problems. It was then she knew that she loved Ted Tonks. For now, he was what she needed. Tonight she was going to meet Ted at the top of the astronomy tower to tell him how she felt about him. She hoped that he felt the same way about her.

As she crept through the many blackened corridors she made it to the steps that went up to the astronomy tower. Her heart hammered in her chest, nervous as to whether she would find Ted at the top waiting for her. She reached the top of the tower, her heart still hammering fast. She looked round and smiled. Ted was stood opposite her, he had come to meet her.

Ted turned to face her with a huge smile on his face. The kind of smile that she noticed that he only gave her. This gave her the hope she needed. The hope that he returned her affection.

"Dromeda." he said happily.

Andromeda rushed over to him and threw her arms around him. Ted smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. After several minutes of just standing there, they pulled away from each other. Ted looked into her eyes quizzical.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" asked Ted.

Andromeda smiled slightly.

"Ted, you've been an amazing friend to me. Given me so much relieve over the summer, given me hope that I can still be myself. But then I came to realise that you mean more to me than just a friend," she mumbled quietly.

She looked at Ted unable to tell what he was thinking. His expression remained blank as he was taking in what she had just told him.

_Oh shit I've ruined my friendship with him now. He doesn't like me back. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit! _She thought to herself.

Ted still said nothing. Andromeda started silently cursing herself. She felt so stupid for admitting her feelings to him. They had such a good friendship and she was now going to lose him completely because of her admission. She wanted him so badly to say something but he just stood there, saying nothing.

Ted looked her in the eye and then smiled. _Why is he smiling? _She thought, heart still hammering in her chest. And then he did something unexpectedly. He took her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"Dromeda, do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?" asked Ted happily.

Andromeda looked at him with a huge smile on her face. She had never felt so happy. Ted wrapped his arms around her waist as she locked her arms around his neck. Their heads moved closer together and slowly their lips met.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart. Both breathless from their first kiss. Andromeda felt that it had been amazing for her first kiss. Ted continued to look into her eyes.

"Dromeda, what's going to happen?" asked Ted.

Andromeda bit her lip, not knowing what he meant.

"What do you mean?" asked Andromeda.

"You're already engaged, you're expected to marry a pureblood," stated Ted

Andromeda sighed, she couldn't forget that little detail.

"I'll work that out eventually, for now I just want to be with you." She replied.

Ted smiled and tucked her brown hair behind her ear. They jumped apart when they heard footsteps emerge from the shadows. Andromeda's heart fell. The shadow that emerged, was none other than Narcissa. Ted let go of the hand he had kept hold of. Narcissa looked at her sister in disbelief but said nothing as she studied the pair.

"Cissy I can explain-

"Explain what Dromeda? That you're kissing a muggleborn? Does Father know?" asked Narcissa.

"I don't care that Ted's a muggleborn," cried Andromeda.

"You're engaged Dromeda, You're marrying Theodore Nott II in two summers time," stated Narcissa.

"I know but I can't help my feelings," Andromeda said desperately.

"Don't put me in this position Dromeda," warned Narcissa.

"Please Cissy, please don't tell anyone," begged Andromeda.

"If Bella finds out about you two and then finds out I knew, she'd kill us both," hissed Narcissa.

"Please Cissy, just keep this one secret for me?" Andromeda pleaded.

Narcissa looked at her sister wishing that she wasn't in this situation. She should have let the Gryffindor prefect come to investigate the astronomy tower. But she had insisted that she'd check it herself. She was starting to regret that decision. She knew that if she told her parents about Andromeda and Ted then her sister would be in trouble. Her sister would never be able to see that boy again and the wedding would be brought forward the summer after her sister turned eighteen rather than nineteen.

"Dromeda, do you love him?" asked Narcissa nodding in Ted's direction.

Andromeda looked around at Ted and smiled.

"I do Cissy," she admitted.

Narcissa groaned. Her sister loved the boy. If she told her parents, Andromeda would suffer emotionally. If she didn't tell but her parents found out about Andromeda's secret later and they found out she knew, she'd be disinherited. But if Andromeda loved him, she couldn't stand in her sister's way of finding happiness.

"I won't tell Dromeda but I have conditions," said Narcissa.

Andromeda looked back at her.

"What conditions?" asked Andromeda.

"Firstly, you be discreet. Secondly, if you are found out I don't know anything about this. Thirdly think about what you are risking and decide whether this boy is worth it," said Narcissa.

Andromeda nodded and hugged her sister tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the Goyle's fifteenth wedding anniversary and the whole pureblood society had been invited for a ball. The Malfoy's, the Nott's and the Lestrange's had been invited to stay the night after the ball.

Narcissa stood in the ballroom of the Goyle family manor watching as the many couples waltzed around the room. The men stood in the far right corner discussing whatever it was that men discussed. Her father was among them, along with Abraxas Malfoy, Tiresias Lestrange, Maximilian Goyle and Theodore Nott I. They were possibly discussing her betrothal to one of their sons. She doubted that he father would marry her off to Rabastan Lestrange as Tiresias had already married Rodolphus to Bellatrix. And Theodore had already arranged for his eldest son to marry Andromeda next summer.

Andromeda stood next to her in another one of her daydreams. She had been distracted more than usual lately. She guessed it had something to do with the muggleborn she had been dating for the past school year. Andromeda had graduated in the month previous and on the train journey home had cried herself to sleep. The weeks that followed, Narcissa saw her sister become depressed and withdrawn. Every time Bellatrix called round Andromeda would perk up for the sake of appearances but when she retired to her bedroom at the end of the night, Narcissa could hear muffled sobs into a pillow.

Narcissa gently nudged her sister and gestured to them to leave the ballroom. Andromeda said nothing but followed her sister until they were in a secluded part of the entrance hall.

"Dromeda, what's bothering you?" asked Narcissa.

Andromeda looked at her sister with tears welling up in her eyes, but she didn't let them loose.

"Ted and I broke up," Andromeda sniffed.

Narcissa's expression softened and she patted her sister on the arm sympathetically.

"I'm sorry Dromeda, I know how you feel about him," said Narcissa.

Andromeda smiled weakly.

"He proposed to me," She said quietly.

Narcissa's eyebrows skidded up in surprise. She hadn't expected this.

"He proposed?" asked Narcissa.

Andromeda nodded.

"I told him that I had to marry Nott, that I had no choice." Andromeda replied.

Narcissa didn't know what to say to her sister. She didn't exactly approve of the relationship that her sister had embarked on last year but she kept it a secret for everyone's sake. Her family's reputation would be ruined, Andromeda would be even more miserable then she was now. Her sister may have even been disinherited and Bellatrix may have killed the muggleborn. After all her eldest sister was in Voldemort's inner circle.

Narcissa patted her sister on the arm and left her sister alone. She thought it would be best if she gave Andromeda some time to herself to cry or to think, whatever it was she did these days when she wanted to be alone. She went out and strolled out into the grounds. The Goyle's didn't really tend to their gardens well, she thought that the gardens at the Malfoy's were more beautiful than any of the pureblood aristocracy.

The stars were coming out more clearly now, they usually could be seen better when you were in the country. It was a rather clear night too so the sky was even more beautiful than she had ever seen. Narcissa sighed happily to herself. She had turned sixteen in two months previously and couldn't wait for her sixth year at Hogwarts. She was soon to become of age and be engaged to a man of her father's choosing. She only wanted one person, wanted one person to be her first and that person was Lucius Malfoy.

She heard footsteps behind her. Narcissa turned around and smiled slightly as she saw Lucius stand next to her, looking up at the sky. Narcissa looked at him with quizzical blue eyes, wondering what reason he had for strolling in the gardens away from the party. Lucius's stone grey eyes met her blue ones and she blushed pink that he had caught her staring.

"Do you know what I've always wondered?" He questioned her.

Narcissa said nothing but looked back up at the night sky.

"Why you weren't named after a star." said Lucius.

Narcissa looked back at him, she didn't know either.

"I don't know, I guess my parents wanted a change," She replied with a shrug.

Lucius smiled and sat down on a bench and gestured for Narcissa to join him. She obliged and sat next to him, shivering slightly as a cool summer breeze swept by them, blowing her hair over her right shoulder. Lucius reached over and gently pushed her hair so that it cascaded down her back again.

"I believe that your parents knew you would be different," Lucius mused.

Narcissa looked him in the eyes again, wondering why he was sat with her.

"Looking forward to your last year?" asked Narcissa.

Lucius chuckled at her attempt to steer the conversation to schooling. He moved closer to her and put his arm on the back of the bench, his hand resting on her left shoulder.

"I'm not particularly bothered." He admitted.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, this was his usual manner, acting as though he cared for nothing. She could see right through him though. She had seen a different side to him. Her mind flashed back to when she was four years old and he had helped her to her feet and made sure she was okay after Nott had pushed her to the ground. If he wanted people to think he was a cold hearted bastard then he had made the mistake of showing concern to her all those years ago. Lucius hadn't missed her rolling her eyes at him. A slight look of annoyance came across his face as he leaned in closer to her.

"What was that for?" He growled.

Narcissa smirked.

"You act like you don't care about anything, act like you're the big man. But I know different Lucius," She hissed.

"How have you ever seen different?" asked Lucius.

"When we were children. Nott pushed me over, you were concerned that I was hurt. You helped me to my feet and kept asking if I was okay when we were playing Knights and Dragons." Narcissa replied quietly.

Lucius looked slightly shocked that she could see through his façade. He worked so hard to make sure that people knew who he was, what the Malfoy name stood for. And the one person he wanted to impress desperately, could see right through him.

"Maybe that's what makes you different," Lucius muttered his breath tickling her cheek.

Narcissa smiled as his eyes locked into her gaze.

"You don't have to pretend with me, I prefer you to show that you're capable of affection." Narcissa said sharply.

Lucius smirked and leaned in even closer, their lips inches apart.

"Affections make us weak," Lucius whispered.

Narcissa ran her fingers through his long blonde hair.

"Affections make us human, if you don't want to be seen as weak then you don't show them in public." Narcissa stated.

"Is that so?" asked Lucius with a grin.

Narcissa nodded, having seen her parents act that way in her sixteen years of life. She cared for the boy who sat in front of her, always had done.

"Well we aren't in public," Lucius grinned.

Before she could register what was going on, Lucius kissed her hungrily. At first she was numbed with shock that she didn't know how to respond. But she closed her eyes and found her lips moving with Lucius's and she found herself kissing him as eagerly as he was kissing her. She had always imagined how her first kiss would be, she hadn't quite pictured it as this passionate. The arm that had been resting on her shoulder moved down her back, stopping just above her backside and he pulled her tighter to him. His free hand tangled into her hair, twirling it around his fingers. As if of their own accord, her arms wrapped around his neck.

She felt a need for something more, although unsure of what it was. She had been the good Black girl. Saving herself for the man she was going to marry. But she also wanted her first time to be with someone she cared for deeply, and someone who cared for her. If only her parents could see her right now, kissing Lucius, the most eligible man there would be to marry once he graduated from Hogwarts.

She pulled away from Lucius gasping for breath. Lucius tried to steady his uneven breaths. After a few minutes they both looked at each other, questioning what had just happened between them. She made her mind up, she wanted to be with Lucius tonight.

"I'm sorry that was inappropriate-

Narcissa didn't let him finish, she kissed him sweetly before pulling away and grinning at the confused look on his face.

"Narcissa Black, who knew you could make a man speechless?" asked Lucius with a grin.

Narcissa blushed a little.

"Who knew you could care?" She teased.

Lucius twirled a strand of hair around his index finger as he looked into her cerulean eyes. Her shade of blue captured him, like a moth to a flame.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He whispered.

Narcissa nodded.

"You're the only person I could care for," He admitted.

She smiled a watery smile before returning her lips to kiss. This kiss wasn't as eager as the one before but Lucius didn't complain. She had been right. He did care. Had cared about her since he was five years old. He had watched her grow into a beautiful young woman and he knew she was different. She wasn't anything like Bellatrix who liked to make other people suffer.

He pulled away from her and looked at her questionably.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't want to take advantage of you," Lucius muttered.

Narcissa wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a line of kisses along his jaw. Lucius chuckled, he had no idea that she could be like this.

"You're making it very hard to be responsible," Lucius groaned as she gently nipped his earlobe.

Narcissa pulled away.

"I want you to be my first," She whispered flushing tomato red at her admission.

Lucius pulled her tightly to him, he was flattered that she wanted him.

"Narcissa, are you sure?" asked Lucius.

Narcissa huffed in annoyance that he hadn't yet understood that she wanted him. She pulled his face down to meet hers and kissed him passionately, allowing his tongue to slide inside her mouth and caress her own. Lucius let out a throaty groan as his hands slid up and down her body, clutching her hips as he felt her figure through her dress. He felt Narcissa undo his shirt and her fingers gently skid over his toned chest.

He pulled away from her and took her hand and led her back to the house.

"Where are we going?" asked Narcissa.

"I thought we could take this back to my room for a little more privacy," said Lucius.

Narcissa grinned as he led her through the open doors to the living room, there was no one around thankfully and led her up the guest staircase back to his room. Once they reached the door, Lucius looked at her questionably, his eyes asking her if this was truly what she wanted. She smiled reassuringly and gave his lips a quick peck. Lucius returned her smile as he opened his bedroom door and led her inside.

What Narcissa wasn't aware though was that Bellatrix had seen their encounter outside of Lucius's room. She smirked to herself. As much as it annoyed her that her baby sister was going to give her virginity away before she was married, she couldn't judge her. After all she had had sex with Rodolphus long before they were even engaged. But she was pleased with herself that Narcissa had finally realised that she had feelings for Malfoy after denying it for years on end. Bellatrix smiled as she entered her room, it was only a matter of time before their father revealed that Narcissa would be marrying Lucius.


	8. Chapter 8

Andromeda stood outside of her father's study and took in a deep breath. Today was the day she would tell her father that she wasn't going to marry Theodore Nott II. She had been grateful to her father for pushing the wedding back from August to December but time flew by too quickly. The day before she had met with Ted one last time, to say goodbye. To move on so she could marry the revolting boy her father had chosen for her. She didn't want to marry Nott, he made her stomach churn. Andromeda had spent the whole day with Ted in muggle London, she had stated just as friends. But as they stopped by the river Thames Ted had kissed her. As expected, she couldn't push him away. She melted in his arms as she had responded to the kiss. But it didn't stop there. They went back to Ted's house for dinner, and then she had spent the night with him. She was no longer a virgin. As magical she had found the night before, she realised that she couldn't go ahead with her arranged marriage. She wanted to marry Ted. She wanted to have children with Ted. She didn't want any of that with Nott.

She kept having flashbacks of the night before, how Ted had held her after they had made love to each other. How he said those three little words that made her go weak at the knees and sent tingles down her back. How he had smiled at her, the same smile he had given her when they had first met. That smile that made her fall head over heels in love with him.

_"Ted, does your proposal still stand?" she asked him._

_Ted tucked her hair over her shoulder as he squeezed her tight. He kissed her forehead. _

_"It always will," he replied resting his head on top of hers._

_Andromeda sighed. _

_"Is it too late for me to accept?" asked Andromeda._

_Ted looked down at her and sighed._

_"You're marrying Nott." He replied._

_"I don't want to marry him, I want you." She cried tears pouring down her face._

_"Dromeda, I'm not going to ask you to lose your family for me." Ted stated wiping her tears away._

_"You aren't asking me, I'm willing to do it. It nearly killed me last year when I left you, If I leave again I will die!" Andromeda exclaimed. _

_Ted pulled her into a tight hug, not caring that her tears were flowing onto his chest._

_"Are you sure I'm worth it?" asked Ted._

_Andromeda looked up at him. _

"_You're everything to me," Andromeda whispered as she moved up so her lips could meet his. _

She had made her choice now. She couldn't live without Ted any longer, it had been long enough. A whole year that she could have spent married to him, they could've even had a child by now. She knew that her father wasn't going to take the matter lightly, she knew of the consequences. She'd be disinherited. But she didn't care any more, she needed Ted now. Not her family. Andromeda took in a deep breath before knocking on the door lightly. She waited until she heard her father ask her to enter. She walked into the study shaking with nerves.

Cygnus was sat at his desk finishing off a letter. He looked up at smiled when he saw Andromeda standing there. She didn't close the door, it was possible that she needed a quick exit. Her father did have a temper when he lost control.

"Ah Dromeda," Cygnus smiled gesturing her to sit in the chair opposite him.

Andromeda didn't move back breathed in deeply again. Cygnus frowned and a slight look of concern as he looked at his daughter. She said nothing as she took several deep breaths to try and calm herself down. Cygnus rose from his desk and walked to her, stopping two feet in front of her. After a few minutes, the shaking stopped and she met her father's worried gaze.

"Andromeda, what's wrong?" Cygnus asked crossing his arms.

"Father, you know I love you dearly don't you?" asked Andromeda.

"Of course." said Cygnus with an eyebrow raised.

She took another deep breath.

"Father, I've always obeyed you, I've always done my duty to be a good daughter. But I cannot keep up with the pretence any longer." said Andromeda firmly.

"Pretence?" asked Cygnus.

"I pretend that I'm not hurting. I pretend that you keeping me locked up in this house doesn't make me feel trapped. I pretend that I'm okay with marrying Theodore." replied Andromeda.

Cygnus looked shocked at his daughter's admission. It had always been the Black way that females didn't venture out into public alone very often. He kept her at home so that she could learn how to handle a household before she married.

"Andromeda, you know my reasons for keeping you at home, you assured me that you were fine with marrying the Nott boy." Cygnus pointed out.

"Father, I don't love him. I love someone else!" cried Andromeda.

Cygnus stumbled back. He had never thought that she could fall in love. She was always so independent. She had always liked to do her own thing.

"Who?" asked Cygnus with a tone of surprise.

Andromeda smiled to herself, thinking of Ted always brought a smile to her face.

"His name's Ted Tonks." said Andromeda.

"How long have you been in love with this boy?" asked Cygnus.

"Since my sixth year. I dated him secretly for a year in my seventh year. He proposed to me when we graduated but I told him no." explained Andromeda.

Cygnus stroked his chin as he thought, well if his daughter was in love, maybe the boy was from a respectable family as much as the Nott's. After all Theodore Nott I had expressed an interest not long ago about breaking the marriage contract between his son and Andromeda.

"Maybe I could sort something out so you wouldn't have to marry the Nott boy. If this Tonks lad is from a respectable family-

"Father I'm not finished." said Andromeda.

Cygnus scowled at his daughter, but with a wave of his hand, he allowed her to continue.

"I told Ted no because my loyalty came down to you at the end of it. Ted understood and then we never saw each other again. Until yesterday. I needed to see Ted one last time before I entered this marriage to Nott. Yesterday I realised I couldn't leave him a second time. I would die if I did. I was miserable when I left the first time. Father, I spent the night with Ted last night and agreed to marry him!" Andromeda stated, her heart hammering fast in her chest.

Cygnus paced up and down in a straight line as he considered what she had just told him. He couldn't believe that she would agree to marry another boy when he had already arranged her to marry someone else. He knew that his daughter was different from Bellatrix. Bellatrix had always accepted what he had decided even though Bellatrix didn't like the idea of marrying Rodolphus. He knew that Andromeda was having a hard time accepting the fact that she was engaged to the Nott boy but this admission was shocking. Until now, she had gone along with everything. It had taken seeing the boy she loved to make her snap.

"Andromeda, you've never said anything until now. If you had told me in the beginning that you loved this boy, I would've ended the betrothal." Cygnus said firmly.

Andromeda looked at her father with watery eyes, he still hadn't gotten that there was more to the reason why she hadn't told him in the beginning.

"Father, you wouldn't approve of Ted!" she cried.

Cygnus went to move forward to his daughter but Andromeda held out her hands, indicating that he shouldn't come any closer to her.

"What's wrong with the boy Andromeda?" asked Cygnus in a raised voice.

Andromeda's heart had never beat this fast before.

"TELL ME!" Cygnus shouted.

"He's a muggleborn!" Andromeda yelled back.

Cygnus stumbled back in shock. He hadn't been expecting his daughter to tell him that she had agreed to marry a mudblood. Andromeda stood where she was, as if glued to the spot. Cygnus's expression changed from shock to rage.

"He's a mudblood?" He hissed.

Andromeda, who had tears pouring down her face, simply nodded.

There was a bang, Cygnus's rage let loose and the ornaments that decorated his study blew into a million pieces. Andromeda's face had a few cuts from where the pieces flew across the room. Cygnus started to move towards her, his expression growing more angry. She acted on instinct. She ran from the study and out of the entrance hall and out of the front doors. Cygnus followed, more possessions being blown up in his wake. She lost her footing and tripped onto the gravel driveway.

A car pulled up just behind her and out of it stepped Narcissa. Her little sister had returned for the Christmas holidays. Cygnus stopped in front of Andromeda, not addressing that Narcissa was stood next to her sister, looking between her father and the crying Andromeda who was rising from the gravel.

"NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WILL MARRY A MUDBLOOD. WE ARE BLACKS AND DO NOT ASSOCIATE WITH SUCH FILTH!" Cygnus shouted.

"But I love him." sobbed Andromeda

"Love? Love? You will marry to keep this family pure, marry into the best family there is, it was good enough for your sister. Your duty is to me!" exclaimed Cygnus.

"Father I do not care about blood purity, Ted is more worthy than Nott!" shrieked Andromeda.

"Then you are no longer welcome in my house, you are not my daughter, you will be written off as a blood traitor if you choose this path." growled Cygnus.

Andromeda looked from Cygnus to Narcissa. Tears welled up in her eyes, at the age of nineteen she had no money, no career, only the love of a man who was deemed as dirt in her father's eyes.

"I don't need this family any more." Andromeda said in a stage whisper.

Cygnus stormed back into the house, yelling in rage as he went. Andromeda turned to Narcissa.

"I'm sorry Cissy." said Andromeda wiping the tears from her eyes.

Narcissa said nothing but hugged her sister, she knew that it was the last time she'd ever see her.

"If you ever need an escape, I'm only an owl away." whispered Andromeda and let go of her.

Narcissa stared as her sister walked down the drive. "Goodbye Dromeda." she whispered and went into the house.

Andromeda walked down the gravel driveway, giving the house one last glance before wiping her watery eyes and apparating to the house she would now share with her future husband.


	9. Chapter 9

Bellatrix opened the front doors to the Lestrange Manor and stepped inside, the icicles starting to melt as she felt the warmth hit her body. It was December and, as expected, blizzard conditions had come to England. She had just finished a mission for her master, placing the imperius curse on a ministry of magic employee to give them information. She threw her cloak over the house elf who had limped over to her, ready to hang the cloak in the closet. Bellatrix entered the lounge to see a letter from her father. She tore the letter open and sat down on the sofa.

_Bellatrix, _

_Please could you come to the manor, I have something I need to tell you._

_Your Father. _

Bellatrix rose from the sofa and walked over to the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of floo powder, said the name of her destination and then stepped into the green flames. Within seconds she had reached the living room of her parent's house.

"Anyone here?" she called.

She heard footsteps from the entrance hall and smiled as she saw Narcissa enter the living room.

"Cissy," she said and walked over to her sister.

Bellatrix hugged her sister but felt that something was bothering Narcissa. She pulled away from her little sister and looked at her concerned.

"Cissy, what is it? Has some boy forced himself on you?" asked Bellatrix in a stern tone.

Narcissa shook her head but remained silent. Bellatrix held her sister from the shoulders and shook her.

"Tell me what's wrong!" Bellatrix growled.

As Narcissa opened her mouth to tell Bellatrix what had happened, their father came into the living room.

"Bellatrix, let your sister go and come into my study." said Cygnus sternly.

Even though Bellatrix was now a married woman and hadn't lived in her father's house for years, she instantly obeyed. She let go of Narcissa and followed her father into his study. She sat in the chair opposite her father's desk as Cygnus closed the door behind them.

"What it it?" asked Bellatrix, drumming her fingers impatiently on the desk.

"Andromeda has left us. She told me today that she's in love with a mudblood and has accepted his proposal." Cygnus revealed.

Bellatrix's eyes widened. She had never expected Andromeda to behave in this way. She rose quickly from her seat.

"I'll drag the little bitch back here!" snarled Bellatrix, pacing up and down the study.

"I've cut her off, just leave her to her precious filth!" Cygnus spat.

Bellatrix looked at her father in disbelief.

"You're just going to sit there? She's brought shame on our family." hissed Bellatrix.

"DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME BELLATRIX BLACK!" shouted Cygnus, his fist pounding the desk in front of him.

Bellatrix's face softened, she didn't want to make her father more angrier than he already was. Cygnus raised from his chair and spent several minutes steadying his breathing. He had lost his temper enough for one time.

"I'm sorry for insinuating that you were doing nothing." Bellatrix apologised.

"I told her what would happen, she still chose the boy." said Cygnus, a tone of despair in his voice.

Bellatrix sighed and placed her hands on the desk.

"I could kill him for you if you want?" asked Bellatrix darkly.

Cygnus looked up at his daughter, he was tempted to take her up on her offer but then shook his head.

"Andromeda would hate us forever if we ordered the death of her mudblood." Cygnus stated.

Bellatrix said nothing but studied her father through narrowed black eyes. She excused herself, deciding to leave her father to his thoughts. Bellatrix left the study and went back into the living room and sat next to Narcissa.

"Where's mother?" asked Bellatrix.

Narcissa looked over the book she had been reading.

"Sending Andromeda's stuff to her," said Narcissa quietly, looking back at her book.

Bellatrix looked at her sister suspiciously, she didn't understand why Narcissa was being so calm about the matter. She shifted closer to her sister and grabbed her upper arm tightly. Narcissa glared at her sister as she dropped the book to the floor.

"Bella you're hurting me!" Narcissa moaned as she tried pushing her sister away.

Bellatrix held on tighter to Narcissa, refusing to let her sister go until she got answers.

"You knew didn't you?" Bellatrix questioned suspiciously.

Narcissa kicked her sister in the leg and withdrew her wand with her left hand. She pointed the wand at her sister's throat.

"Let go of me," Narcissa hissed, as she threateningly moved the tip of her wand to her sister's throat.

Bellatrix cackled and released Narcissa.

"You wouldn't dare." Bellatrix taunted.

Narcissa didn't remove the wand away from Bellatrix's throat. She wanted her sister to know that she could protect herself.

"I'm not a little girl any more Bella," Narcissa cautioned.

Bellatrix laughed again and moved further down the sofa, away from her baby sister.

"You've already lost that blood traitor today, don't do anything stupid to lose another sister." Bellatrix yawned, getting bored of Narcissa's act of courage.

Narcissa put her wand back inside her robes and picked up the discarded book from the floor.

"Did you know?" asked Bellatrix calmly.

Narcissa looked at her sister.

"No I didn't, it came as much as a surprise to me as it did to you." lied Narcissa.

Narcissa held her sister's gaze, hoping that her lie would convince her sister. After a few minutes Bellatrix chuckled.

"Liar." she grumbled and then called a house elf to bring her a glass of wine.

It had been quite a day for the Black family, but Bellatrix vowed to herself that if she ever saw Andromeda again, she'd kill her sister and the mudblood for their betrayal.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a few months now since Narcissa had graduated from Hogwarts. Now eighteen and she had received excellent results in her NEWTs. She felt proud of herself for achieving good results. But she knew it wouldn't be long before her father arranged her to marry one of the many eligible suitors of pureblood background. She sat in the lounge in front of the fire, in her hand was a letter. She had received it earlier that day and kept re-reading it. Not knowing how to reply. Or if she should reply.

_Dear Cissy_

_It's been a year now since I left. Crazy isn't it? But I don't regret the decision to leave. That house was never my home, regardless of what father says. I always felt suffocated and trapped and then I met Ted. I loved him instantly but knowing that I could never be with him out of duty to father killed me inside. At first I wanted to please father but he wanted me to marry that vile boy, Theodore Nott II. I know you are on friendly terms with his sister Jemima, and while she is lovely, Theodore is not. I couldn't marry him. When I agreed to meet Ted for the last time, I realised how much I loved Ted. And then it became clear, my duty was to my heart. I knew how father would react, but I didn't care._

_I've been married for nearly a year now and I couldn't be happier. We live in a lovely little house in the country, nothing like the manor but it's nice for the three of us. I had a beautiful baby girl last week. She's a metamorphmagus, she's absolutely extraordinary. Although Ted's parents think its strange, she's already changed her hair colour so many times that we've lost count. She even changes her nose to a pig snout, it's adorable. I named her Nymphadora Druella Tonks. I know father may not approve of my name choice. _

_I'm sorry I left you, I miss you so much. Everyday I think of something that I would've done with you, but father or Bella would stop you. I know exactly what our dear sister and her husband get up to. _

_It will not long until father arranges a match for you, and I hope you can love your future husband as much as I love mine. I hope you know that regardless of whether you talk to me or not, if you ever need me, I'm only an owl away._

_If you could, I'd like you to meet your niece. I'm not expecting any of you to have a relationship with her but I'd like you to meet her, if only once._

_If you can meet me, owl me as soon as possible._

_I love you Cissy no matter what you do or what happens._

_Your sister always,_

_Dromeda._

Narcissa didn't know how to respond. She was shocked to learn she was an auntie. Then the front door to the manor opened, Narcissa jumped and threw the letter into the fire just as her father entered the room with none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Narcissa, you remember Mr Malfoy?" Cygnus asked.

Narcissa nodded, her cerulean eyes meeting Lucius's grey ones.

"I'll leave you two to talk. Lucius, an elf will come and let you know your room is ready," Cygnus stated.

Lucius turned to Cygnus and smiled, "Thank you sir, I am grateful for your hospitality,".

"Goodnight Narcissa," said Cygnus as he left the room.

"Goodnight father," Narcissa called.

Lucius sat opposite Narcissa in front of the fire.

"who was the letter from?" he asked.

Lucius took Narcissa's hand, she didn't retract it, it felt rather nice to know that she had someone she could talk to.

"She made her choice Narcissa," he whispered

Narcissa nodded and looked into his eyes. They seemed to be warmer than usual.

"So what brings you here?" she asked.

Lucius smiled a little, "Your father and I have things to discuss."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "What kind of things?" she asked.

Lucius smirked, "Private matters."

Narcissa placed her other hand on Lucius's thigh.

"Why don't you tell me?" she whispered batting her eyelids.

Lucius leaned forward and tucked her hair behind her ear, stroking the back of the hand he was holding.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He chuckled.

Narcissa grinned.

"I like to know what you're up to." She said quietly, not breaking eye contact.

Lucius chuckled again.

"You'll find out soon enough my little spy." He whispered.

"You could save me all the trouble if you tell me now." She hinted.

But before Lucius could answer her, an elf appeared and told them that Lucius's room was ready. They both ascended the stairs to head for their bedrooms when they stopped outside the door to Narcissa's room. They both smiled at each other.

"This thing you have to discuss with my father, does it involve me?" she asked.

Lucius chuckled.

"I'm not telling you." he whispered.

Narcissa smirked as she moved her head closer to his and kissed him. One hand tangled into her flowing hair whilst the other arm curled itself around her waist and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss as she allowed him to edge his tongue in her mouth. He let out a low throaty groan. Narcissa slowly pulled away and looked at Lucius, his eyes full of lust.

"Sure you don't want to tell me?" She said batting her eyelids.

Lucius moved closer to her, inches away from her mouth.

"Your hand in marriage." he whispered.

Narcissa grinned and kissed him hungrily. Lucius grabbed her hips and pressed her hard against the door. Narcissa moved her hands to undo his shirt buttons. He pulled away and looked at her questionably.

"Don't you want to spend the night with me?" she asked innocently.

Lucius grinned, "We aren't married yet".

Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"It didn't stop us when I was sixteen." she reminisced.

Lucius, still grinning, wove a strand of hair around his index finger.

"Maybe you'd like a reminder?" he asked with a wink.

Narcissa grinned and opened the door so they stumbled into her bedroom.

"That's exactly what I'm after." she murmured.

And with that Lucius carried her over to her bed, claiming her lips with his own once more.


	11. Chapter 11

Several years had passed for Narcissa Malfoy. She had married the man she realised she had loved since the age of four. Lucius too, had realised he had loved his wife for a very long time and told her so on their wedding night. Narcissa had grown accustomed to seeing her husband as a loving human being when it was just the two of them, in front of others he was cold and aloof. Even after two miscarriages, Lucius still showed her that he loved her.

Narcissa often quietly thought about Andromeda, the sister she hadn't seen since the day she chose a muggleborn over her own family. Her niece had to be nearly seven by now. Seven years since she had received the letter from Andromeda saying why she had left and the news of the birth of half blood. Seven years in which Lucius, Bellatrix and all the other pure blood families she associated, served the Dark Lord. She never objected to her husband being a Death Eater. She had assured the Dark Lord long ago that even though she didn't want to do the violence herself, she supported the cause to put pure bloods at the top of magical society. But that didn't stop her worrying all the times that Lucius went out in the early evening and returned in the middle of the night injured from carrying out tasks for his master. She had learnt long ago to never ask Lucius about his life as a Death Eater. He didn't want to tarnish her with that. He wanted her to be the one good thing in his life.

It was a Monday morning. She ate breakfast with Lucius, talked about her plans for the day. When it was time for Lucius to leave for his job as an advisor to the minister, she kissed her husband goodbye and promised to have dinner ready for him when he returned at six thirty that evening. She was just about to leave for Diagon Alley to stock up on the potion ingredients which she had begun to run low on, when she felt nauseous. She ran into the en-suite bathroom off of the bedchamber which she shared with Lucius and threw up down the toilet.

She sat on the marble floor of the bathroom for ten minutes, to make sure that she wasn't going to throw up again. She was thinking she had contracted food poisoning, she was now beginning to wish that she and Lucius hadn't had salmon for dinner the night before. She exited the bathroom and went into the bedroom to see that the Malfoy owl had left her a letter from Bellatrix. Her sister had asked her to meet her in The Leaky Cauldron for a butterbeer. Feeling slightly better, she decided to head into Diagon Alley to do her shopping.

Diagon Alley was rather busy, everyone was doing their Christmas shopping. The small little snowfall that had laid on the ground was now a greyish black sludge from where people had trodden through it as they went up and down the alley. She went into the apothecary and purchased her potions ingredients before going to Madam Malkins to buy herself some new dress robes.

Feeling satisfied with completing her shopping trip, she walked carefully on the icy cobblestones towards The Leaky Cauldron. She decided that she wouldn't stay long. She loved her sister but Bellatrix could only be tolerable for a certain amount of time. There was also the possibility that Bellatrix had other places to be. Narcissa walked carefully over the icy cobblestones and entered the warmth of The Leaky Cauldron. She went up to the bar and paid for a butterbeer before seeing her sister sat in the far corner. Narcissa made her way over to the table where Bellatrix was sitting and sat opposite her sister.

"Hello Bella," Narcissa greeted placing her bags on the floor.

"Hello Cissy, glad you could come," drawled Bellatrix.

"How's Rodolphus?" asked Narcissa as she took a mouthful of her butterbeer.

"Rod's away at the moment," Bellatrix shrugged as she finished her drink.

"On business?" asked Narcissa.

Bellatrix simply nodded and placed the empty bottle she had been holding on the table in front of her. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at Narcissa. Bellatrix noticed that Narcissa looked paler than she usual did.

"Cissy, is something the matter?" asked Bellatrix.

"Just food poisoning," Narcissa shrugged.

"If Lucius is doing something to you," Bellatrix accused with a murderous glare as she mentioned her brother-in-law.

"I promise you Bella, I think the salmon I ate last night was off," Narcissa assured.

Bellatrix nodded curtly and then rose from the table.

"Where are you going?" asked Narcissa.

"Duty calls," replied Bellatrix and then she exited the pub.

Narcissa finished her drink before leaving shortly after her sister and returned to the manor. She found herself to be rather tired out from her shopping trip and decided to nap for a while. She didn't bother to undress but climbed under the duvet and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

* * *

Lucius arrived home promptly at six thirty that evening, looking forward to sharing a roast chicken dinner with his wife. He could smell the dinner cooking from the kitchen and smiled as he went into the lounge. He had been expecting Narcissa to be sat on the leather sofa reading a book or the evening paper, but she wasn't there. He walked into his study in case she had been waiting for him in there, she wasn't. Lucius walked up the oak made staircase to the first floor to see if she was in the private library, she wasn't there either.

"Dobby," called Lucius loudly.

With a crack, the filthy house elf appeared and bowed low before his master.

"Yes master?" asked Dobby in a shaky voice.

"Where's Mrs Malfoy?" asked Lucius.

"Mistress is taking a nap sir, she says she is tired sir," squeaked Dobby.

Lucius nodded curtly and dismissed the elf. He went to the bedchamber that he shared with Narcissa and smiled warmly as he saw his wife sleeping in their king size bed. He gently climbed on top of the duvet and tapped her shoulder. She stirred and turned onto her back to face him. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes before smiling up at him.

"Enjoy your nap Mrs Malfoy?" Lucius smiled as he pulled her long blonde hair away from her face.

Narcissa gave her husband a small smile as she stretched her arms out widely.

"I slept for the whole afternoon," She yawned.

Lucius chuckled as he pulled the duvet off of her, she sat up and moved her bare feet over the bed and shivered as they touched the cold wooden floorboards. She rose from the bed and walked round to the side where Lucius was sat. Lucius frowned when he saw she looked a bit pale. He didn't stop frowning as she took his hand and pulled him to his feet. They exited their bedroom and walked down the staircase. In the light, Narcissa looked even more pale than she did in their dark bedroom.

They both went and sat in the dining room, Narcissa taking her usual place on the right hand side of her husband. The elves served them their soup as their starter. Lucius ate rather quickly whilst Narcissa took her time sipping it off her spoon. She still felt rather icky and being sick that morning had made her lose her appetite a bit. Lucius watched as she slowly ate her soup, noticing that she seemed to be hesitating about eating.

He drummed his fingers on the dining table for a few minutes longer as he watched Narcissa push her soup bowl away. He sighed impatiently and met the curious gaze in his wife's blue eyes.

"Darling what's bothering you?" asked Narcissa as she took his hand and squeezed it lightly.

"You look pale and have barely touched your soup," said Lucius with a concerned tone.

Narcissa gave him a small smile, "I think the salmon we had last night has disagreed with me, I was sick this morning." She explained.

"Okay but if this persists then please go to St Mungo's or summon a healer," Lucius implored.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, it was just like him to get her to promise him something. She looked into his grey eyes, filled with concern and affection, and nodded. He smiled and kissed her hand. He let go as the main course was being served to them. Narcissa tried to eat the majority of her dish, even though her appetite was nearly non existent. She'd do anything to keep Lucius happy.

* * *

Over the weeks that followed, Narcissa was sick every morning and took regular afternoon naps. It had been the same for two weeks now but she kept it from Lucius. She suspected though that her husband was beginning to see through her lies that she was fine. It wouldn't even surprise her if he got the house elves to spy on her. But she knew that it was now time to go to the hospital. It was times like this she was glad that she had married into the Malfoy family. Being a Malfoy certainly had it's perks. You were never kept waiting when you were a Malfoy.

She apparated outside of the hospital and entered into the reception area. It was bad enough having to wait in a queue to speak to the receptionist. When it was finally her turn, Narcissa could tell that the receptionist was new and getting trained on the job.

"Yes?" asked the young girl.

"I need to speak to a healer," Narcissa said cooly.

"Take a ticket and head into the outpatients. Someone will call you when it's your turn," said the receptionist lazily.

Narcissa raised her eyebrows and scoffed. Clearly the girl didn't know who she was.

"Do you know who I am?" Narcissa demanded.

The receptionist looked up at her, and chewed loudly on her chewing gum. Narcissa thought she resembled a llama doing that. The receptionist merely shrugged.

"Should I give a damn?" asked the receptionist.

"You should when you realise that she's Mrs Malfoy!" yelled a healer.

The receptionist jumped at the unexpected telling off. Narcissa smiled at the girl evilly. It was certain that the girl would lose her job now she had disrespected the woman who's husband donated several thousands to the hospital each year.

"I'm s-sorry M-Mrs Malfoy I-I didn't re-realise," the girl stuttered.

Narcissa said nothing to the girl but the healer said she'd see to her straight away. Grinning in satisfaction, Narcissa followed the healer into a vacant room.

* * *

That evening, Lucius and Narcissa sat in their private living room in front of the crackling fire. Narcissa kept looking over at her husband with a huge grin on her face. Lucius looked up from the evening paper that he had been reading and sighed impatiently.

"Darling, you've been bursting to tell me something since I returned from the ministry, what is it that's had you so edgy?" asked Lucius.

Narcissa rose from her armchair and took the paper from Lucius. She folded it up and placed it on the side table next to his armchair. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she sat in his lap. She stroked his hair before looking into his eyes, full of curiosity.

"I went to the hospital today," said Narcissa.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "You're excited over a hospital visit after having a two week stomach bug?" asked Lucius.

Narcissa grinned as she kissed his chin.

"It isn't a stomach bug my love, I'll be having sickness each morning for a while to come," said Narcissa.

"And the naps?" asked Lucius.

"All part of having your baby my darling," Narcissa grinned.

Lucius's eyes widened in surprise and a huge grin erupted on his face.

"You're not?" He chuckled.

Narcissa nodded, "I'm twelve weeks pregnant Lucius,".

And with that Lucius hugged his wife tightly before pulling her in for a deep kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Bellatrix returned to the Lestrange Manor after the dinner she had attended at her parent's house. It had been a joyous occasion for her parents, the first grandchild to be born. She had never seen her mother get so excited over Narcissa and Lucius's news, her mother was practically gushing over baby clothes and nursery furniture. The entire evening she had seen Rodolphus looking at her, she knew that he wanted to speak with her when they returned to their home, but she didn't feel like talking.

She walked up the stairs and heard a woman softly moaning in Rabastan's room. He was yet to be married off. Unlike his brother, any girl that Tiresias Lestrange matched with his son would end up sleeping with Rabastan. Rodolphus had always been monogamous when it came to sleeping around whereas Rabastan was more of a 'sleep with a girl once and move on' type of man. Bellatrix and her husband had never intended for their 'friends with benefits' arrangement to end up with marriage, Bellatrix had stated from the start that she could never love Rodolphus. But the day that her father had told her she would be marrying Rodolphus Lestrange, she wasn't exactly happy of the arrangement. The only good thing about her marriage was that her husband was good in bed, and that was all she needed. She didn't need love.

She entered her bedchamber and started to change into her nightwear when Rodolphus entered the room. He said nothing as he removed his robes and pulled out a fresh pair of underwear from his drawers. They dressed silently, they had never been good at conversation. It was more to the fact that Bellatrix hated talking and was finally glad that her husband realised that he would rarely get a conversation out of her.

Bellatrix tied her raven black hair into a loose bun and climbed into bed. Rodolphus soon followed but she didn't turn to face her husband. She was about to close her eyelids when she heard Rodolphus whisper her name. She rolled her eyes and turned to face her husband.

"What Rod? Some of us want to get some sleep," Bella snapped.

"This evening has had me thinking about our future," Rodolphus mused.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and sat up.

"You think too much," said Bellatrix coldly.

"Narcissa and Lucius were so happy that they're having a baby, it got me thinking that I'd like us to have one," suggested Rodolphus.

Bellatrix looked at her husband in disbelief, she couldn't believe that he had suggested that they should have a child. How could she give him a child when she couldn't stand him? At least with other couples who had an arranged marriage, they grew to at least like each other if not love. Bellatrix had never loved him, over the years she only saw Rodolphus as a suck up who tried to compete for her affections.

Bellatrix looked at her husband who was waiting for an answer from her. Bellatrix merely cackled in laughter and Rodolphus's face fell.

"Why would I give you a child?" Bellatrix questioned.

"It might make you love me," replied Rodolphus quietly.

Bellatrix looked her husband in the eyes and shook her head.

"I could never love you," She spat.

Rodolphus sighed unhappily, he had tried so hard to please his wife in so many ways, this had been his last try and it failed. He loved her, he had grown to love her over the many years that they had been married. He loved her passion, her determination to please their master, her confidence and pride. Watching her torture those lesser than them made him want to take her as soon as possible. But all she ever wanted from him was rough sex. The rougher the better. He had never made love to her, not in the way he guessed that Lucius did with Narcissa. He had watched Narcissa and Lucius over the course of the evening. He had seen the way Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other, such warm affectionate and love in their eyes and smiles. The way Lucius wrapped an arm around his wife and squeezed her gently. He had never done anything like that with Bellatrix. She would never allow it.

He laid down on the bed and rolled onto his side away from Bellatrix. He sometimes wished that their fathers had never arranged a match between him and Bellatrix. He was all for keeping the bloodline pure but he also wanted to be love and be loved in return. To have his wife occasionally do something nice for him, to consider that he was an equal. Bellatrix had never been like that.

Bellatrix too laid back down onto her pillows and faced away from her husband. She closed her eyes, not caring that she had hurt his feelings. He would never be her ideal man and he would never win her affections.


	13. Chapter 13

Narcissa opened the rickety gate and slowly walked up the path to the front door of a small house. Nobody knew she was here, not even Lucius. It had been years since she had even corresponded with Andromeda, let alone visit her. Andromeda had given Narcissa her address in case she ever needed an 'escape' as Andromeda had called it all those years ago. She had missed her sister dearly and she felt that Andromeda had the right to know that she was going to be an aunt.

She took a deep breath and tapped lightly on the silver door knocker. Andromeda wouldn't have been expecting her. She didn't even know if Andromeda still lived here, she may have moved on. After a few minutes the door slowly opened and a child looked up at her, with short purple hair and light brown eyes. Andromeda's eyes. The girl had to be her niece. Narcissa bent down to the girl's eye level.

"Is your mummy there?" asked Narcissa.

The girl nodded and then turned her face to back inside the house.

"Mummy, a lady is asking to see you!" called the girl.

Narcissa heard footsteps and smiled nervously as Andromeda came to the door. Her sister had changed over the years. She looked more tired than she ever had done. Her brown hair tied up into a loose ponytail with some clumps falling out, her nails chipped. But she looked more content than Narcissa could ever remember. Andromeda's eyes widened as if she were dreaming. Narcissa knew that her visit would make her sister be surprised.

"Cissy?" asked Andromeda.

Narcissa smiled, "Hello Dromeda,".

"Come in," said Andromeda opening the door wider.

Narcissa smiled gratefully as she stepped into Andromeda's house. Dora ran off upstairs, Narcissa guessed, to play in her room. She followed Andromeda into the kitchen and sat down at the small kitchen table.

"Tea?" asked Andromeda.

"Thank you," said Narcissa.

They said nothing to each other whilst Andromeda made them both a cup of tea. Although Narcissa couldn't picture herself in a small house, she thought it was quite cosy for her passed over a mug to Narcissa before taking a seat opposite her.

"Does anyone know you're here?" asked Andromeda.

"No," sighed Narcissa.

Andromeda frowned as she took a sip of her tea.

"Being a Malfoy suits you," said Andromeda plainly.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, she knew that her sister was suggesting that she had married Lucius to keep their Father happy. Although that had been part of the case, she loved Lucius.

"Dromeda, I love Lucius." Narcissa declared.

Andromeda smiled, "Then I'm glad that Father allowed you to marry for love,".

"How are things?" asked Narcissa, drinking her tea.

"Ted's working at Flourish and Blotts at the moment." Andromeda replied, taking more of her tea.

"That's nice," said Narcissa.

"How's life for you?" asked Andromeda.

"I'm pregnant," said Narcissa brightly.

Andromeda set her mug down on the table before beaming at her sister. Andromeda leaned across the table and hugged Narcissa tightly. Narcissa wrapped her arms around her sister and returned the hug. It had been years since she had been able to hug her sister, she didn't realise until now how much she had missed being able to talk to Andromeda. She had missed being able to confide in her sister. Andromeda pulled away with a huge smile on her face.

"Congratulations Cissy, how does the family feel about it?" asked Andromeda.

"Mother was gushing so much I swear Bella wanted to hex her," chuckled Narcissa.

"And Father?" asked Andromeda.

"He's happy too," replied Narcissa.

"They must be really proud of you," mused Andromeda.

"I guess," shrugged Narcissa.

"I wrote to Father when Nymphadora was born, explaining my actions. I don't regret anything Cissy. It's just a shame that they won't ever know how extraordinary she is," sighed Andromeda.

"Did Father reply?" asked Narcissa.

"Yeah, He sent me one hundred galleons as a congratulations. He said that although he still loved me, he couldn't forgive my betrayal and he had nothing more to say to me. He wished me luck for the future but if I ever corresponded with him again or tried to visit, he'd kill me," replied Andromeda.

"I'm sorry Dromeda," Narcissa said sympathetically.

"It's no big deal, if I married Theodore, I'd be associating with Death Eaters," stated Andromeda.

Narcissa shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she finished her tea. Andromeda hadn't failed to notice how uncomfortable she was at the mention of Death Eaters. Narcissa placed her empty mug on the table and met Andromeda's curious stare.

"Why so uncomfortable, Cissy?" asked Andromeda.

"I'm not," lied Narcissa with a blink of her blue eyes.

Andromeda scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Please Cissy, I'm your sister, I can tell when you're lying," said Andromeda.

Narcissa sighed but didn't break eye contact with her sister.

"When you mentioned the Death Eaters, it did make me slightly uncomfortable." admitted Narcissa.

"I know Lucius is one, Cissy." Andromeda whispered.

Narcissa's heart hammered in her chest.

"Then you'll know that Bella and Rod are too?" asked Narcissa.

Andromeda nodded and rose from the table, she picked up their empty mugs and walked over to the sink. She placed the empty mugs in the sink before turning back to Narcissa.

"It's their choice Cissy but please, put your child first. Protect your child from the pureblood cause. I know that he or she will be a pureblood and because Lucius is a part of the cause, your child will be expected to join He Who Must Not Be Named. I don't want you to get mixed up in all that. I know you don't stomach violence and I know that you are probably supportive of your husband but your child should mean more to you than a stupid view that purebloods are superior to others," implored Andromeda.

Narcissa rose from the table, nodding her promise at her sister. She went into the pocket of her robes and pulled out a money bag. She walked over to Andromeda and placed it in her hand. Andromeda looked at Narcissa questionably.

"You didn't get this from me, I don't want anyone to find out. But it's for the missed birthdays and Christmas's. You may be told I'm an ice queen who doesn't care about you or your daughter, but despite what Bellatrix believes, you are still my sister. There's enough in that bag to help provide for your daughter. I'm glad you are doing well and I came here because you have a right to know that you are to be an aunt. I don't know whether I'll see you again, so take care Dromeda," said Narcissa and she pulled her sister into a tight hug.

Andromeda patted her sister on the back before letting her go.

"Thank you," Andromeda whispered gratefully.

Narcissa nodded and blinked back her parting tears and then left the house. Andromeda heard the front door slam shut and she examined the money bag that Narcissa had given her. It was nice to know that although she had betrayed her family, Narcissa still believed her to be her sister. She truly was grateful for Narcissa's gesture and decided to respect Narcissa's wishes.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: To those of you who have been messaging me to say how I should write the characters, I believe that so far I have portrayed Bellatrix as a heartless bitch. Narcissa on the other hand as J K Rowling has shown her to be capable of affection(for example she's very protective of her son and in Deathly Hallows Lucius looks to her before giving his wand over, which I believe shows that she loves her husband to some extent). Yes okay, I have shown that Lucius loves Narcissa in this story and yes maybe Narcissa and Andromeda were being 'very Weasley like' in the previous chapter but this is fan fiction. I like to believe that although Andromeda betrayed her family, Narcissa still cared for her sister, I know I would if that happened to my family. Having four sisters myself, no matter how hurtful the betrayal, I would still care. **

**But on happier note, enjoy this chapter and please feel free to review. **

* * *

Narcissa laid in a rather comfortable hospital bed in her private room at St Mungo's. She had given birth to a healthy baby boy less than six hours ago and was rather annoyed that an hour after giving birth to their son, Lucius had been called away by his master. She had given him that look, mixed with worry that he wouldn't come back to her, anger because it always happened during an intimate or special moment and acceptance that he had no choice but to do as he was told.

There was a light knock on the door and Narcissa smiled as her entered the room. Druella went straight over to the cot which contained a sleeping Draco. She watched as her mother smiled with pride at her newborn son. After a few minutes, Druella sat by Narcissa's side and smiled affectionately.

"I remember when you were born," Druella reminisced.

"Didn't Bella try taking me back to the hospital?" Narcissa asked with a grin.

"Yes she did, your Father was so angry with her," Druella chuckled.

"Was Father disappointed that I wasn't a boy?" asked Narcissa.

"A little, but he fell in love with you properly the day after I came home with you, He was cradling you in his study and found himself lucky to have another girl. Androme-

Her mother paused and an awkward atmosphere filled the room. Druella had never mentioned Andromeda since the latter's betrayal. The day that Andromeda had left, Druella had packed up her sister's belongings and sent them with a house elf to Ted's home. Since that day, Andromeda had not been mentioned once, to Narcissa's knowledge anyway. Only Lucius knew of her visit to her sister when she was first pregnant. He had been slightly angry with her at first for not telling him, but he forgave her when she told him her reasons why. She had gone because she still cared for her sister, she felt bad for not seeing Andromeda when she had her baby. She had gone to visit Andromeda, gave her money for the girl and then went, she felt better for going.

Druella looked at Narcissa as if she hadn't nearly mentioned the daughter who she no longer had anything to do with. Narcissa didn't press the matter, she knew that it wouldn't help. Her mother would never want to talk about Andromeda, or the fact that she had a granddaughter that her mother and father had never acknowledged. Narcissa didn't know what to say to change the subject. Thankfully, Lucius burst into the room and the awkward atmosphere changed.

"Ah Lucius, congratulations." said Druella.

"Thank you, Mrs Black, I hate to be rude but I need to talk to my wife privately," said Lucius urgently.

"Of course," said Druella and she exited the room.

Once the door was shut behind them, Lucius took to the spot on the bed where Druella had been sitting moments previously and took his wife's hand. He waved his wand and cast a silencing charm at the door, so no-one could overhear their conversation.

"Lucius, what is it?" asked Narcissa, she was starting to grow worried.

"Last night my master sent a few of my associates to raid some muggle houses. These muggles, we believe, are related to some half bloods who have a great connection to Dumbledore. My master wanted us to capture these muggles as a ransom, we would 'trade' the muggles for information about Dumbledore," Lucius started to explain.

Narcissa nodded her understanding at what he was explaining, but she didn't interrupt him.

"Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan and Barty went along, only Bellatrix took things a little out of control," said Lucius.

Narcissa frowned in confusion, she had known all along that her sister was bloodthirsty so she didn't understand why Lucius was surprised that Bellatrix would take things too far.

"Darling, you know Bella, she's always been passionate about teaching the miuggles their rightful place in our world," Narcissa pointed out.

"It's not that Cissa, it turns out that these muggles are the grandparents of that half blood niece of ours," Lucius continued.

Narcissa's heart pounded in her chest, one thought running through her mind? Had Andromeda been there?

"Your blood traitor sister and her husband wasn't there, their daughter was," said Lucius.

"And is the girl dead?" asked Narcissa.

"Your sister is extremely angry, once she recognised the girl's eyes as the same as her mother's, Bellatrix swore to kill the child. She wanted revenge on Andromeda. What Bellatrix didn't know was that the girl is an metamorphmagus. The girl escaped death but Rabastan stunned her and she got knocked out. Before Bellatrix had a chance to extract her revenge, the flaming Order of the Phoenix turned up so my associates had no choice but to return to my master," Lucius explained.

Narcissa sighed, there was a chance now that the Order could be hunting them all down.

"My love, did they get recognised?" asked Narcissa.

"We don't think so, but my master is sending the four of them out of the country for a while, just to be on the safe side," replied Lucius.

"What happened to the girl?" asked Narcissa.

"As far as I am aware, the girl is being treated here," answered Lucius.

Narcissa hesitated on whether she should go and see if Andromeda was around. There was a risk that her parents would find out if she did but she had to talk to Andromeda. If the Order had found out that Bellatrix was a Death Eater, Bella would be thrown in Azkaban. She hated herself the moment her feet touched the stone cold floor, she didn't want Bella to face the Dementors. It was as if she were choosing between her two elder sisters and found herself surprised that she was choosing Bella. Bella, who had killed so many, frightened off many potential suitors in her teenage years, threatened her on many occasions. But it had been Bella who had protected her whenever she needed it, Andromeda had made her choice long ago, and her choice hadn't been her family.

"Where are you going?" Lucius questioned.

Narcissa bent her head down to his to quickly kiss him.

"Look after Draco, I need to have a talk with my estranged sister," replied Narcissa, pulling on her dressing gown and left the room.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be Andromeda and Narcissa and how their relationship turns a bit sour. **

**As always please read and review :) **


	15. Chapter 15

Narcissa stood in the doorway of the children's ward. Lucius had been right, her niece lay asleep on a bed in the far left corner, Andromeda sat by her daughter's bedside, her back to the doorway. Narcissa quietly walked into the ward and when she reached her sister, gently tapped Andromeda on the shoulder. Andromeda turned her head round, her tired eyes met Narcissa's tired blue ones. Narcissa took a seat next to Andromeda, casting a silencing charm so no-one would interrupt them, and also because there was a chance that things could turn into an argument. There were sick children trying to recover, and if she and Andromeda ended up arguing, that was the last thing they needed to hear.

"What are you doing here?" Andromeda asked.

"I had a baby boy today," answered Narcissa.

Andromeda merely nodded, now was not the time for congratulations and celebratory hugs.

"Where's your husband?" asked Narcissa.

"His parents were murdered," said Andromeda quietly.

Narcissa exhaled heavily, the conversation was certainly going to be hard.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Andromeda.

"Lucius told me what happened," she replied quietly.

"Of course, Lucius would know. I'm surprised Bella didn't boast about it to you," scoffed Andromeda in disbelief.

"Dromeda, she's out of the country right now," explained Narcissa.

"It's not like her to be so cowardly," Andromeda stated.

"She was sent, she didn't go of her own free will," Narcissa defended.

"From what Dora has told me, Bellatrix was extremely angry," said Andromeda.

"From what I hear," agreed Narcissa.

"She's evil, Dora is just a child," exclaimed Andromeda.

"She wanted revenge, Dromeda," said Narcissa quietly.

Andromeda looked at Narcissa in disbelief, she didn't understand why Bellatrix would take her anger out on a child.

"Revenge for what?" spat Andromeda.

"Revenge because you brought shame on our family, the day you ran off with your precious muggleborn, Bella swore that she'd kill you if she ever saw you again," Narcissa hissed.

"Well if she had succeeded, we wouldn't be even," Andromeda shouted.

"Dromeda, your daughter will wake up if you don't calm down," Narcissa said calmly.

Andromeda looked at the sleeping girl in the bed, she seemed to calm down at a mere glance. She looked back to Narcissa, her expression calm.

"They gave her a sleeping potion," stated Andromeda.

Narcissa nodded, her intention hadn't been to argue.

"Dromeda, I need to ask you something," said Narcissa.

"Let me guess, you know the Order showed up and want to know if they recognised your friends?" asked Andromeda.

"I know my timing isn't great to ask that," Narcissa sighed.

Andromeda shook her head, "Your timing isn't, but no they didn't," she said bitterly.

"Thank you," Narcissa breathed with relief.

"Can I ask, why are you concerned about Bella's fate?" asked Andromeda.

Narcissa hesitated for a few minutes. She knew that she had no choice but to be honest with her sister, Andromeda could always tell when she was lying.

"She's always been there," said Narcissa honestly.

Andromeda scoffed in disbelief.

"I have too, I told you if you needed me-

"An owl away? Andromeda you seriously don't know how bad it was after you left. Father looked at me as if I was the next one to disappoint him. I nearly lost my friendship with Jemima after you ditched her brother. I get that you love your husband and why you did what you did. But you didn't care what it did for the rest of us. Father was lucky that Abraxas arranged a match between Lucius and I. Mother was the laughing stock of pureblood aristocracy, a daughter who ran away from her engagement to the Nott family and married a muggleborn. Everyone at school whispered behind my back, friends that I had before refused to associate with me. Anyone who tried to ridicule me, I had to hex them. I hated doing it, but it made people think that maybe I was more like Bellatrix than I was like Andromeda," hissed Narcissa angrily.

Andromeda stared at Narcissa in shock. She had no idea that Narcissa felt that way about her leaving. After several minutes of the two of them staring at each other, Andromeda cleared her throat.

"I guess you've made your choice?" guessed Andromeda.

Narcissa nodded her head, she had already lost Andromeda, she couldn't lose Bella too.

"I hope it will be worth it," said Andromeda bitterly.

"Dromeda, you made your choice a long time ago. You are still my sister but you will never be accepted back into the family. Bella and I have our differences but the way Father sees it, she's the only sister I have now," explained Narcissa.

"I don't regret my decisions, Cissy. I just hope that one day we can get past all this," sniffed Andromeda.

"Take care of yourself," Narcissa said plainly.

Andromeda looked from her sister to her daughter and didn't say goodbye. Narcissa rose from her seat and turned her back on her sister. It was as she had said, Andromeda had made her choice a long time ago, and now, she had made hers.


	16. Chapter 16

New Years eve 1982. Narcissa couldn't remember ever being so unhappy. The Dark Lord had fallen over a year ago now. Out of all the people he had killed, the one who defeated him was a baby boy the same age as her own son. A baby. Narcissa couldn't believe it. Antonin Dolohov had been one of those who had been captured and sentenced for life for the murder of the Gideon and Fabian Prewett. Evan Rosier had been tailed for weeks, but rather than allowing himself to get arrested, he was killed by Alastor Moody. Travers, sentenced for life for murdering the McKinnons. Avery joined them. Igor Karkaroff was a traitor, in order to secure his freedom from Azkaban, he ratted out Rodolphus, Rabastan, Barty and Bella as the torturers of the Longbottoms. Bella had only just managed to avoid the Dementors, but was sentenced to life just like the rest of her colleagues. Narcissa couldn't ever contact her sister again.

Then there were those who declared that they had been under the imperius curse. Thomas Crabbe, Julian Goyle, Walden MacNair and Theodore Nott I and his son Theodore Nott II, all of them claimed to be under the curse and forced to do things against their will. They were cleared of all charges and given jobs at the Ministry. Lucius too, claimed he had been under the imperius curse and paid a lot of gold to the Ministry to ensure he didn't become imprisoned.

Narcissa sat on the terrace of Malfoy Manor, a thick furry shawl over her shoulders to protect her from the winter chill. Normally there would've been a ball for all of pureblood society to celebrate the coming new year, but this year it was cancelled. Narcissa suspected that all parties that purebloods held would be cancelled as of next year onwards. This year, it was a quiet get together at her house, with her parents and a few friends from school, Jemima Nott, her best friend from school, who had married Robert Parkinson and they had a little girl, Pansy, who had been born two months before Draco was born. Ivy MacNair, who had married George Bulstrode and had a little girl named Millicent, Olivia Selwyn who had married Julian Goyle and had a son name Gregory and Prudence Flint who had married Thomas Crabbe and had a son named Vincent. All the babies were happily playing in the living room whilst their parents drank wine and chatted mindlessly. All seemed relieved at how they could live normal lives now. She didn't know if she ever would live a normal life. Her life had been anything but normal.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her husband sit next to her on the metal bench. They hadn't really talked much about the Dark Lord's demise. Lucius avoided eye contact with her most of the time, they carried on with their lives as if Lucius had never been a Death Eater. He went off to work at the Ministry and she went about her day shopping, organising the house and going to visit the few friends that she had left. She said nothing but he saw that she acknowledged his presence.

"So I came back from the wine cellar to open another bottle of the Bordeaux wine that our guests are enjoying this evening, to find that my beautiful wife has disappeared," mused Lucius.

Narcissa still stared out over the grounds of their estate, not looking at her husband. She found that celebrating with her friends whilst she had a lot on her mind was a lot to deal with. She had wanted to be alone with her thoughts for a while.

"I wanted some time alone, my mother is watching Draco," said Narcissa.

Lucius slid closer to his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Automatically, she rested her head on his shoulder as he squeezed her tightly. She couldn't remember the last time they had shared a moment alone like this. Their relationship seemed to be troubled after the trials and the bribery. They still loved each other, still made love to one another but due to lack of intimate conversation, they both felt like the other was far away.

"Cissa, what is troubling you?" asked Lucius, he was concerned over his wife's quietness.

"I've practically lost everything," replied Narcissa.

Lucius took her cold hands and placed them inside his warm ones, trying to understand what she meant by her saying that she had lost everything.

"You still have me and Draco," He pointed out.

"I've lost two sisters, one who is deemed a blood traitor, the other a psychotic killer who people want dead. I'll never see her again. I've lost my Regulus and Evan, two cousins. If you include Sirius, that's three. I nearly lost you," stated Narcissa.

Lucius placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and sighed, he hadn't realised how much damage the purity cause had done to his wife. She had lost most of her family due to it. If his wife was feeling like this, he had no idea how her parents felt.

"I am truly sorry, Narcissa, for all the hurt you've had," Lucius apologised.

Narcissa looked up at him and snuggled herself a little closer, she was happy that she found it so easy to talk to him after all this time.

"Darling, I'm not angry with you, I just find it hard to celebrate when the past year has been difficult," explained Narcissa.

Lucius nodded in agreement, the past year had been a difficult one. But all he could do now, was be there for her. He would no longer be called off in the middle of the night to torture and kill mudbloods and muggles. All he could promise her now was that she would have him and Draco.

"You'll always have me and Draco, we're your family now, Narcissa." Lucius promised.

Narcissa caressed his cheek and smiled happily at him, the one thing she loved about him was that he did try to keep his promises.

"Next year we can start anew, focus on our gorgeous boy." Narcissa mused.

Lucius nodded in agreement, "That I can do," He smiled.

Just as their heads got closer together, there was a loud masculine cough from the terrace doorway. Narcissa looked over Lucius's shoulder and saw her father standing in the doorway with a surprised look on his face. Cygnus had never seen her have an intimate moment with her husband. It was rather embarrassing.

"Father," Narcissa greeted brightly, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Cissy, everyone has gone home. It was getting past the children's bedtimes, so your mother and I made the goodbyes on your behalf. You mother has taken Draco to the nursery for the night," said Cygnus.

"Thank you, father." said Narcissa.

"I'm retiring for the night, Happy New Year," said Cygnus and then disappeared back into the manor.

"Goodnight father," Narcissa called.

Lucius looked at his wife and burst out laughing. Narcissa hit him playfully on the shoulder, it was just like Lucius to find a situation like this to be amusing.

"I bet you felt like your were sixteen and had been caught snogging," chuckled Lucius.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and rose from the bench they had been sitting on. She held out her hand and Lucius took it willingly. She led them back into the house, waving her wand so the terrace doors closed behind them.

"So now we're alone-

Narcissa pulled him into a fierce kiss, it had been a while since she had been quite passionate with him. Lucius matched her sensation by lifting her off her feet and running upstairs with her to their bedchamber. Once inside, they locked the door and cast a silencing charm. They removed each other's clothes before Lucius led her over to the bed. The grandfather clock outside their room chimed midnight. Time for them to start anew.

"Happy new year, Narcissa." whispered Lucius, as his mouth moved down her neck.

She moaned softly as he kissed her body.

"Happy new year, Lucius." She whispered back.


End file.
